Something Unexpected
by MangaFreak15
Summary: The Inu-tachi expected Sesshomaru to do many things to Kagome. Kill her, poison her, stab her, slice her...but what they DIDN'T expect was for him to... SessKag Rated R for swearing!


**Hey all you readers out there! I just came up with another one-shot fic for Kagome and Sesshomaru! Please read and review if you like it!**

**Warning: There will be a bit of swearing and intimate touches in here!**

**Summary: **The Inu-Tachi expected Sesshomaru to do many things to Kagome. Kill her, poison her, stab her, slice her…but what they _didn't_ expect was for him to…

* * *

_**Something Unexpected**_

**Kagome & Sesshomaru**

_**One-shot fic**_

* * *

Inuyasha swore colorfully as he fell out of a tree, his eyes locked on to the rapidly disappearing silver figure in the distance, "Damn it! That fucking bastard stole Kagome! Sesshomaru, you asshole! Get back here!"

Miroku and Sango could both only groan as Inuyasha screamed at them to get moving. They knew Inuyasha's mind always pushed itself into reckless mode whenever it came to Kagome either being kidnapped or severely injured. It just showed how much he cared, but sometimes it was a little…annoying.

Okay, it wasn't a _little_ annoying…it was _very_ annoying.

Shippo hopped on to Miroku's shoulder as the two seated themselves on Kirara's back, Sango quietly telling the two-tailed neko demon to follow Inuyasha. They kept a look out in the air, watching the rushing figure with silver-ish white hair clad in a gaudy red outfit leap above the tops of the trees.

"That idiot's gone and lost his brain again," Shippo muttered, shaking his head and sighing.

"We can just hope he doesn't go crazy if he finds out Kagome's dead," Miroku said.

"Don't say such things, Miroku! Kagome's not dead," Sango said, turning to glare sharply at the monk. He held up his hands as a sign of defeat, nearly falling off from his lack of grip when Kirara swiveled abruptly, seeing Inuyasha change directions.

All of a sudden the silver dot in the distance vanished. Did Sesshomaru stop or was he merely evading them?

Inuyasha's ire was found, by the others of the group, to be hopelessly…well, hopeless. Annoying, loud and reckless. Yes, that was a wonderful description of a half-demon named Inuyasha. Oh, and stupid too.

It appeared that Sesshomaru _had_ stopped. Inuyasha muttered, "That bastard better not have killed her…"

"Or poisoned her," Sango said.

"Or stabbed her," Miroku added.

"Or sliced her," Shippo chimed in.

They paused briefly in their journey to stare at each other in worry. "FUCK!" Inuyasha yelled, speeding up. _I'm coming, Kagome! Just hang on!_

In his dimwitted imagination, he thought he faintly heard a frightened scream from her, _"Inuyasha, HELP!"_ This, of course, was purely imagination, though he thought it was quite real, her voice crying out to him to rescue her from the evil icicle known as the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru.

They burst into the clearing Sesshomaru's trail led to, ready to bash some common sense into the taiyoukai's head and take their friend back into safe arms…only to freeze in their tracks, going slack-jawed in what appeared to be a form of open-mouthed astonishment.

_Oh…my…God…_ was a simultaneous thought that ran through all their minds.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

* * *

"Sesshomaru, where are you taking me?" Kagome asked, holding on to him tightly.

"To a place where no one shall disturb us," Sesshomaru answered. "Though considering how protective Inuyasha is of you, we will most definitely be disturbed."

Kagome sighed. She felt bad for not telling her friends that she and Sesshomaru were involved in an intimate relationship. But they were bound to find out sooner or later.

"Sesshomaru…if they come, promise me you won't kill them," Kagome said, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

"I, Sesshomaru, promise that no harm will come to your friends through me," Sesshomaru promised, smirking.

They traveled speedily for a while before stopping in a beautiful clearing filled with flowers, dotting both the ground on which their feet stood and overlooking a beautiful clear waterfall cascading down in cerulean waves.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed, her blue eyes sparkling happily.

"But not as beautiful as you," Sesshomaru murmured, embracing her from behind so that he was pressed against her. He lowered his head so that his lips were pressed against her neck, and proceeded to kiss the soft skin.

"Mmmm…Sesshomaru," she moaned.

He let her go and turned her around to face him. He captured her delicate lips with his and kissed her senseless, her mind clouding up so that it was only aware of Sesshomaru and his deliciously sinful kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him back.

Sesshomaru slowly pushed her to the ground, laying his body on top of hers. Kagome unlocked their lips and tilted her head back into the swaying flowers. Sesshomaru's left arm had been regenerated by Kagome in the second month of their private meetings, so he used his left hand to snake up her left thigh.

"Kagome, tell me about your family. Where are they? Don't they miss you?" Sesshomaru asked, tilting his head inquisitively.

Kagome gasped. _Should I tell him about the future?_ She thought nervously. _Nah, I think I'll tease him a little bit._

"No," she said stubbornly.

"Yes," Sesshomaru insisted.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You will obey this Sesshomaru or suffer the consequences!"

"No."

"Fine."

He began to tickle her mercilessly. She squirmed and laughed as his fingers carefully tickled her sensitive spots without inflicting a scratch on her from his claws.

Sesshomaru felt the Inu-Tachi approaching, but paid them no heed as he asked, "Well, will you tell me now?"

"N-no! Ah!" Kagome gasped, breaking into more giggles as she flailed under him, trying to escape the dreaded tickle monster.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru what he wants to know!"

"Never!"

He tickled her more. She gasped for breath, still breaking out into fits of pealing laughter as he tickled her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

They stopped their activities at once. Kagome looked past Sesshomaru to see everyone's gawking faces. She smiled sheepishly at them, blushing at the sight she and Sesshomaru made. Sesshomaru was laying on top of her, tickling her senseless, his crotch pressed between her legs.

Oh yes, you heard correctly. The Great Lord of the Western Lands, the feared and mighty taiyoukai whose name brought full-grown men to their knees, shivering in fear, a born killer and natural hater of humans…was on the ground, tickling a human girl.

Sango promptly fainted in Miroku's arms.

* * *

When she woke up, the first thing she saw when she blearily opened her eyes was Kagome's worried face. "Are you…okay, Sango?" she questioned.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted, Sango…here, in my arms!" Miroku said happily, sighing as though Sango fainting in his arms was but a dream.

Sango blushed. "I-I did?" she stuttered.

Kagome sat back into Sesshomaru's embrace and said, "Sorry for not informing you guys about this."

Inuyasha was sitting quietly in the corner, his ears flattened against his head in guilt. When he heard Kagome's words, he perked up.

"How long?" he said quietly.

Kagome swiveled her head to look at him questioningly. He gave her a hard, long stare. "You know what I mean, Kagome. How long have you two been…you know,_ touchy-feely_ with each other?"

Kagome turned a minimal shade of pink. "Eh, uh, funny you should be asking that," she laughed nervously.

"Just answer me, Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "Well, it started three months ago, when you abandoned us and ran off to find your oh-so-precious Kikyo," she replied. "I ran away and got lost. Sesshomaru saved me. He didn't try to kill me."

Inuyasha twitched noticeably when she mentioned Kikyo. He remembered their meeting three months ago. She'd come to talk to him about Naraku. When he had left camp, Kagome was there, and when he came back, she was still there, just in a different spot. He didn't even pause to think that Kagome had run off and bumped into his half-brother.

"Well, Kagome and I have some business to attend to," Sesshomaru said. He took her hand and away they flew on Sesshomaru's magical flying cloud, like a knight in a shining armor rescuing a beautiful princess from the lair of an evil fiend in disguise.

The Inu-Tachi watched them go, each wearing a different expression on his or her face.

One thing was for certain though. Something unexpected happened. The revealing of Sesshomaru's loving side. It all happened through the time-traveling teenager everyone knows and loves.

* * *

**Short, I know, but hey, it's a one-shot idea that randomly popped into my head while I was eating my dinner. Please review if you like it. No flames. Constructive criticism is fine.**

**Ja ne!**

**MangaFreak15**


End file.
